Shinigami en Vacances !
by La-Baka-Plume
Summary: Les Shinigami ont tous travaillé durement après les évènements de la grande guerre contre Aizen. Des Vacances s'imposent ! Un groupe de Shinigami débarque sur Terre, à Karakura pour être plus précis. Certain en sont enjoués, d'autre peut être moins ! Alerte Couples !
1. Chapitre Premier

**Type :** Romance et Amitié voir même rivalité :)

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent tous à Tite Kubo sauf ma p'tite Kairo qui apparaitra plus tard.

**Pairing :**Héhé ! Surprise, surprise !

Même si dans la description, des noms personnages y figurent !

Mais qui a dit que cela ne restait ni plus ni moins que de l'amitié ?

Vous verrez, mais tous ce que je peux dire c'est qu'il se trouve déjà que dans ma Fic il y aura au moins quatre couples !

Arriverez-vous à les deviner avant que je ne publie le chapitre trois ?

Et oui, tout y commencera !

** Commentaires d'auteur: **Bon et bien, c'est mon premier chapitre de ma première fic de Bleach ! Bon je ne suis pas habitué à écrire un hyper grand, grand

Commentaire expliquant mon premier chapitre, enfin surtout que je ne suis pas très doué pour ça ! Des petites fautes d'orthographe d'inattention

Voir même pire, qui traine peut être dans ce texte ! Faites m'en en part

A la fin de mon Chapitre ! Ah mais j'ai quand même réussi à écrire un petit commentaire !

**Repère temporel :** En été à Karakura, Après la guerre d'Hiver contre Mister Aizen ^^

**.Chapitre Premier.**

**L**ors d'un après-midi d'été, les Shinigami de la Soul Society travaillaient dans la paperasse avec une chaleur constante et épuisante. Tout cela fut interrompit par un des papillons de l'enfer venant dans chacune des divisions. Le message était pourtant clair, le capitaine-commandant Yamamoto demandait à voir les capitaines ainsi que les lieutenants des autres divisions dans la salle de réunion propice à cet évènement. Dans le message, il n'y avait été dit la raison, personne ne savait pourquoi ils étaient tous convoqués. Ils s'imaginèrent donc quelques minces possibilités. Chacun des capitaines emmenèrent donc leur lieutenant et partirent sur le champ sur un pas rapide pour ne pas faire attendre Yamamoto qui avait une nature quelque peu impatiente. Sauf que le lieutenant de la dixième division ne put partir à cette réunion, tout bonnement à cause de sa fainéantise agaçante aux yeux de son capitaine.

« Matsumoto, je veux que tu restes ici pour finir le travail que tu n'as décidément pas fait. »

« Pardon ? Mais, le capitaine-commandant avait bien dit capitaines et lieutenants ! Alors pourquoi devrais-je rester ici ? »

« Je te l'ai pourtant bien dit. Et puis j'en prendrai toutes responsabilités. »

Et ce fut dans les protestations de son lieutenant que le capitaine de la dixième division sortit de ses quartiers pour se diriger ainsi vers l'endroit ordonné. Marchant enfin dans les lieux de la première division, il se rendait compte qu'il en était le dernier à être arrivé en voyant les yeux rivés sur lui quand il ouvrit la grande porte. Il s'excusa et alla se mettre en rang entre Mayuri et Kyoraku. Yamamoto pouvait enfin reprendre voir même commencer son discours.

••ஐ••

Pendant ce temps-là, un jeune lycéen en vacance se reposait sur son lit. Il avait les bras derrière la tête, les yeux fermés et avait une respiration régulière, elle n'allait ni trop vite, ni trop lentement. Un brise d'été pénétra dans sa chambre et alla se réfugier dans les cheveux flamboyant de celui-ci. Un léger sourire vint se poser sur ses lèvres. Il avait l'air parfaitement détendu. Pas même une petite peluche en forme de lion répondant au nom de Kon ne pouvait le déranger. Il se reposait lui aussi près du Shinigami-remplaçant, calme et aussi paisible que lui à une différence près, la petite peluche dormait profondément.

« Hey ! On se réveille ! Ne me dis pas que tu es fatigué à ce point ? Si ? » Ironisa une voix étrangement familière provenant du rebord de la fenêtre qui semblait avoir pénétrer dans la chambre du rouquin.

« R-Rukia ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Je suis en vacance, tout comme toi ! »

Ichigo parut étonné face à ce que venait de dire Rukia. Pour une fois qu'elle n'était pas là pour une mission ou quelque chose dans le genre. Voyant Rukia s'éparpiller dans la chambre d'Ichigo, cela lui cessa ses réflexions intérieures et interpella celle qui venait de plus ou moins s'incruster dans sa chambre. Elle répondit bien sûr qu'elle dormirait dans son petit placard, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire. Il rechigna quelques instants avant d'être coupé par sa tablette de Shinigami-remplaçant que lui avait donné Ukitake. A peine eut-il le réflexe de se transformer en Shinigami, que le badge avait cessé d'émettre son son strident. Quelques questions d'interlocutions se mirent en route dans le cerveau du remplaçant avant d'entendre la voix d'un certain autre Shinigami aux cheveux rouges ardents entrer comme l'avait fait sa coéquipière tantôt.

« Renji ? C'est toi qui… »

« Oui. » Coupa le rouge en s'asseyant sur le lit du roux.

« Pourquoi n'étais-tu pas avec Rukia ? »

« Je suis partit chercher mon gigai dans la boutique Urahara. Rukia avait déjà le sien, je n'sais trop comment d'ailleurs. » Sourit-il dans la direction de la Shinigami.

Renji s'installa à son tour dans la chambre et bien sûr sous les nombreuses protestations d'Ichigo qui ne servaient malheureusement à rien. Yamamoto avait donc prévu de donner des vacances aux lieutenants et aux Capitaines des divisions du Gotei. Les Shinigami Renji et Rukia décidèrent de les passer dans le monde réel, histoire de tenir compagnie au Shinigami-remplaçant Kurosaki Ichigo. Voyant les deux lieutenants seuls, on pouvait se douter que leurs capitaines ne les avaient pas suivis et étés sans doute restés à la Soul Society pour X raisons. Ils devaient sans doutes s'ennuyer terriblement là-bas, les paperasses, surveiller la Soul Society à fin de préserver la paix, et des entrainements plus ou moins drôles pensèrent les deux lieutenants Shinigami. Oui, pourquoi ne sont-ils pas partis avec eux ? On se le demande toujours, mais ça ne les regardes que eux, un capitaine n'a pas de comptes à rendre à son subordonné, ça c'est certains.

« Dit Renji, pourquoi cette fois n'es-tu pas rester chez Urahara ? »

« Sympas. » Se força-t-il à sourire. « Je viens de te le dire en plus ! Pour te tenir compagnie ! Et puis j'n'ai pas envie de me faire traquer par ce que je suis un squatteur, comme ça je n'aurais pas de comptes à rendre, voir même à rembourser ! » Rigola-t-il à pleines dents.

« Hum… Donc tu n'y vois que tes avantages, mais qui te dis que ça ne va pas être pareil ici ? Mon père Yuzu et Karin ne sont pas là, il faudra que tu t'y mettes aussi si tu veux au moins faire en sorte de faire partit de la famille, tu ne crois pas non ? » Conclu Ichigo avec un même sourire qu'avait fait précédemment Renji, qui fut bien sûr effacer par ce que venait de dire le rouquin.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! » S'écria une voix familière provenant d'en haut du plafond de la chambre d'Ichigo. Une jolie petite tête sortie du trou où la lampe ne se trouvait plus. Des cheveux blonds voir même roux sortirent de ce trou en même temps que la tête aux yeux bleus. Elle sauta comme une sorte de félin et se rattrapa sur ses deux jambes, pour ensuite se retrouver à la tête d'un nouveau sujet venant d'être momentanément ouvert.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Matsumoto ? Tu es toi aussi en vacances ? » Demanda perdu Ichigo.

« Eh oui comme tous les autres ! Mais pleins ne sont pas venus ici ! »

« Yo Matsumoto ! Ca fait super longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu dans le Seireitei ! Tu n'étais même pas là à la réunion ! »

« Oui, c'est bien normal ! Je devais finir les paperasses que je n'avais faites ! » Se rechigna à moitié la grande blonde aux cheveux bouclés.

Elle se dirigea maintenant vers la fenêtre, regarda aux alentours de la maison des Kurosaki, mais elle ne semblait avoir trouvé ce qu'elle voulait. Alors elle sortit par la fenêtre, s'agrippa et monta au toit. Elle semblait avoir vu ce qu'elle cherchait grâce à un sourire. Il était sur le toit et était avec son téléphone dans les mains, soit en train de faire un rapport sur leur arrivé, même si il n'en avait pas besoin, soit recherchait un Hollow. Elle l'interpella pour lui dire de rentrer. Il n'avait, comme lors de sa dernière mission dans le monde réel à Karakura, pas voulut rentrer dans la chambre d'Ichigo comme l'avait son lieutenant.

« Toshiro est là lui aussi ? »

« Je te l'ai déjà répété… C'est Capitaine Hitsugaya pour toi ! »

Même en lui répétant des centaines de fois, Ichigo ne faisait que l'appeler par son prénom depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu. Enfin la première fois, il avait eu un mauvais reflex en l'appelant petit. Ce qui a bien sûr fait tiquer et titiller notre petit Shiro.

« Vous avez un endroit où dormir au moins ? »

« On comptait un peu sur toi dans ce cas-là ! Avant de passer par ici, on est passé chez Orihime, mais elle semblait ne pas être là. Donc on s'est dit qu'on va passer te voir, et que tu nous laisserais sans doute nous installer ici vu que la dernière fois tu n'as pas pu. Et j'ai cru comprendre que ta famille n'était pas là ? Ça peut peut-être résoudre les choses non ? » Demanda Matsumoto en pensant qu'elle avait déjà résolue les choses.

« Ah ! Parce que tu as cru que ça changerait cette fois-ci ? »

« Ça peut s'arranger cette fois-ci tu ne crois pas ? » Fit la blonde en déboutonnant petit à petit sa chemise blanche crème tout lentement.

Ichigo fit mine de ne pas avoir vu en se cachant les yeux avec ses doigts qui ouvrirent tout de même un petit espace laissant voir parfaitement notre Shinigami-remplaçant devant lui. Rukia s'en aperçu comme tous les autres d'ailleurs et alla lui en faire la remarque pendant que Renji profitait plus ou moins du spectacle. Quelqu'un eu tout de même l'intelligence de dire à Rangiku d'arrêter de soudoyer Ichigo. Ichigo fut tout de même obligé d'accepter que Toshiro et Matsumoto restent séjourner ici pendant une période qui risquait d'être plus ou moins longue.

« Bon, moi je crève de chaud, je vais prendre un bain. Rukia tu viens avec moi ? »

« Ouuuiii ! Moi je te suivrai partout où tu me demanderas d'aller ! » Hurla la peluche Kon en se jetant à la poitrine de la blonde. Mais qui fut bien sûr arrêter par un coup de coude de celle-ci alors qu'elle avait le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, le laissant sombrer dans ses plus grands rêves.

« Euh, bah, c'est que… »

« Allez viens ! » Lança Matsumoto en entrainant Rukia dans la salle de bain alors qu'elle venait tout juste d'acquiescer.

Pendant ce temps-là, Ichigo préparait à manger à l'aide de Renji qui aida Toshiro à cuisiner de la nourriture du monde réel. Dur à imaginer, mais croyez-le, ou non. Renji s'en sortait pas mal, on aurait presque dit un professeur d'arts culinaires qui enseignait à son élève plus ou moins doué. Dès que leurs plats tout bonnement bien préparés sortaient de sa période de cuisson, les filles se décidèrent enfin à sortir de la salle de bain. Elles étaient en pyjamas et avaient une serviette sur les cheveux. Matsumoto avait une sorte pyjama-short tout comme Rukia. Les deux avaient un short blanc. Le haut de Matsumoto était rouge vif et celui de Rukia vert. Après leur entrée dans le salon, elles prirent place autour de la table qui était déjà mise. Elles sentirent la bonne odeur qui émanait du four ce qui manqua de laisser gargouiller leur ventre. Ils mangèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur et après allèrent s'installer dans des lits plus confortables les uns que les autres, qui leurs avaient étés donnés par Ichigo lui-même.

••ஐ••

Un petit Review ? Aller quoi ! Juste pour vous défouler sur vos claviers plus inoffensifs les uns que les autres ! Et puis ça fait toujours plaisir non ? Je ne veux pas me la jouer, mais écrivez des commentaires un peu constructif et pas seulement « j'aime bien » ou autre. *Ok je sors* XD Là aussi je ne suis pas très doué pour écrire un commentaire d'auteur de fin )


	2. Chapitre Deuxième

**Commentaires d'auteur:** Voilà un second chapitre ! Héhé ! Je pari que vous ne l'aviez pas remarqué ? *Je sors* :P Le titre en dit long n'est-ce pas ? Mais cela n'est qu'un début ! La suite des évènements se présenteront dans le prochain Chapitre, avec un couple ! Un joli spoil gratuit pour vous qui lisez se commentaire qui n'a pratiquement aucunes importances ! Enfin ! Voici... Tadadadada ! Mon Deuxième Chapitre ! Bonne Lecture ! (Un pétage de plombs exceptionnel de l'auteur) :)

Sinon, un Merci à Kame qui me lit et commente depuis mes deux premiers chapitres Big Up :D

**.Chapitre Deuxième.**

**L**e soleil matinal venait de frapper aux fenêtres de nos Shinigami. Une douce chaleur perça les rideaux pour venir caresser doucement leurs visages encore endormis. Les oiseaux dehors, chantaient à leur rythme. Les coups de neuves heures passées sonnèrent peu à peu. Le réveil se faisait en douceur, dans leur chambre respective. Des étirements suivis de bâillements. Rukia ouvrit son placard, pris quelques affaires le plus discrètement possible, et passa dans la salle de bain. L'eau ruisselait sur sa peau et une douce odeur de pamplemousse y émanait, se faisant sentir à travers toute la pièce avant de s'attaquer au couloir. La faim appela l'estomac d'Ichigo. Ce dernier se réveilla calmement et ouvrit les rideaux, voyant que Rukia n'était plus dans la pièce. Il attrapa ce dont il avait besoin et se changea pour ensuite descendre, préparer le petit déjeuner. Renji ronflait encore un peu, dans le salon. Entendant du bruit provenant de derrière lui, il s'étira entre deux bâillements et se redressa, à fin de pouvoir voir le visage de celui qui était la cause de tout ce bruit. Il se frotta les yeux, et voyait encore un peu flou. Son ventre grogna, ce qui fit se retourner le rouquin.

« Yo, Renji ! Comment tu vas ! Bien dormis ? »

Celui-ci se contenta de répondre oui d'un hochement de tête et se leva pour aider son ami qui préparait le petit-déjeuner, pour que son aide lui soit utile, histoire de pouvoir passer à table plus rapidement. Matsumoto ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre et se mit à regarder les alentours de la ville. Le coude posé sur le rebord, la tête appuyée dans le creux de sa main. Elle sourit. Cela faisait énormément de temps qu'elle n'avait pas vu et entendu un calme pareil. Ce fut agréable. Puis son regard se posa sur son capitaine qui dormait encore à point fermé. Rangiku avait fait exprès de ne juste entrouvrir qu'une seul partie de la fenêtre ainsi que les rideaux qui l'accompagnaient, pour ne pas le réveiller. Elle sourit de nouveau, puis pris soin de refermer la fenêtre. Elle prit quelques affaires et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, dès qu'elle eut entendu la porte s'y ouvrir. Il y faisait chaud et humide, mais une délicieuse odeur y restée. Rukia avait ouvert la fenêtre avant de s'en aller. L'eau coulait de nouveau dans un rythme tout aussi régulier que la première fois.

••ஐ••

Tout le monde était là autour de la table désormais vide. Le petit-déjeuner avait déjà pris terme depuis un bon moment déjà. C'était donc le repas de midi qui venait de conclure à l'instant même. Matsumoto, après avoir aidé ses amis, monta dans la chambre des sœurs d'Ichigo. Elle regarda les étagères de long en large, de haut en bas. Mais rien de spécial qui pouvait l'intéresser, voir même capter son intention. Elle se retourna, visiblement déçu. Elle s'arrêta soudainement, voyant une petite table en plein milieu de la pièce. Elle sourit, voyant qu'il y avait des magazines, elle décida d'en attraper un et retourna dans sa chambre. Le soleil éclairait maintenant la totalité de la pièce, les coups de treize heures venaient de commencer. Le lieutenant de la dixième division tournait à de multiples reprises les pages du magazine. Elle s'arrêta soudainement. Une page captait particulièrement son attention. Des étoiles brillaient dans ses yeux. Elle passa un regard furtif sur la couverture de celui-ci. Elle semblait regarder la date de parution. Son sourire s'élargit encore une fois avant de se lever brusquement et de dévaler les escaliers avec son magazine en main. La tornade blonde sortit de la maison aussi vite qu'elle en était rentrée.

« C'était Matsumoto que je viens de voir passer ? »

« Oui, je me demande ce qu'il y a pu bien lui arriver pour qu'elle soit dans cet état ! »

••ஐ••

Matsumoto se retrouvait maintenant dans un magasin de vêtements d'été. Elle regarda les rangées de vêtements plus beaux les uns que les autres. Puis elle s'arrêta sur une vendeuse pour lui demander conseil.

« Bonjour Mademoiselle ! Auriez-vous toujours ces exemplaires-ci ? » Demanda Rangiku en montrant la page de son magazine du bout de son doigt.

La vendeuse lui demanda d'attendre quelques instants le temps qu'elle puisse vérifier dans l'arrière-boutique. Elle revint, les exemplaires demandés en main. Tous y étaient, sans exception près. Le lieutenant de la dixième division la remercia et passa en caisse. Une fois ceci de conclu, elle reprit chemin inverse pour pouvoir rentrer. Elle marcha dans les rues, tranquillement, sa chemise blanche transparent au vent. Elle se dirigea vers un parc, décidée de se poser quelques minutes sur un banc. Elle souffla et regarda à l'aide de son portable si jamais, un Hollow trainait dans les parages. Rien. Contente elle le ferma et le rangea dans la poche de son jean. Elle se leva et traversa le parc. Une odeur familière attira son attention. Elle décida de la suivre pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un vendeur. Elle sourit.

« Je vais vous en prendre quelques-uns s'il vous plait. »

Elle repartit avec un autre sac de plus. Contente, elle se dépêcha de rentrer. Une fois arrivé, elle se retrouva avec des regards interrogateurs sur le dos. Elle emporta avec elle, Kuchiki dans sa chambre. Elle ouvrit un de ses sacs. Rukia se rapprocha d'elle, voyant ce qu'elle avait acheté, c'est yeux s'illuminèrent.

« Tiens, c'est pour toi Rukia. »

« M-Merci lieutenant Rangiku, mais… »

« Appelle moi Matsumoto, nous ne sommes pas au Gotei ici non ? » Rassura Rangiku.

Le lieutenant de la dixième division avait acheté des maillots de bain pour aller à la plage. Elles les essayèrent. Les deux maillots comportaient deux pièces. Celui de Rukia était rayé noir et blanc sur la partie supérieur, et le bas était noir unis, orné d'un ruban blanc, attaché par un nœud aux extrémités des hanches. Quant à Matsumoto, le haut, comme le bas, était d'une couleur rouge sobre, s'accordant parfaitement avec les cheveux blonds de cette dernière. Elles se rhabillèrent et allèrent donner le leur aux garçons. Celui de Renji était rouge, celui d'Ichigo noir et pour finir celui de Toshiro blanc.

« Taichou ! Tenez, c'est pour vous ! Je vous ai pris ça tout à l'heure ! J'espère que cela vous plaira. »

« Des Amanattõ…? Merci, Matsumoto. »

« Mais de rien Taichou ! Allez ! Goutez en un ! »

C'est ce qu'il fit. Il sourit. Ils étaient peut-être moins bon que ceux que lui offrait sa grand-mère, mais il adorait ce goût qui lui faisait des fois, se faire sentir qu'il n'avait plus aucune responsabilités sur le dos. Cela l'apaisait grandement. Peu après, ils décidèrent de passer la soirée sur la plage. Le soleil se couchait, le ciel était mi- rose, mi- orangé. Sous un arbre, sur la plage, ils posèrent une nappe pour pouvoir pic niquer. Ils enfilèrent leur maillot de bain, pour ensuite aller se baignait dans l'eau de mer limpide, reflétant le ciel étoilé.

••ஐ••

Heya ! Un chapitre clos ! Comme je disais, l'histoire commencera au prochain Chapitre, alors ne manquez pas à l'appel ! Sinon... Parlons de choses qui fâchent... Un petit Review ? :)


	3. Chapitre Troisième

Bonjour, Bonjour !

Voici un nouveau chapitre ! Je crois bien que c'est le plus long plus de tous ceux que j'ai écrit à présent !

Je tiens à préciser que dans la saga Bleach je me suis arrêter au dernier épisode du règne de Muramasa épisode 255, donc si je sors un peu du contexte ne me blâmez pas pour ça ^^'.

Sinon je tiens à remercier Chappy qui s'est inscrite à son tour sur Fanfic-Fr.

Bon j'arrête de parler de moi et je vous dis, Bonne Lecture ! =)

_Cette nuit-là, dans un monde parelle à la Soul Society, ainsi qu'au monde réel_.

Il y faisait sombre. On ne pouvait que tout juste distinguer, dans ce noir presque aveuglant, des loupiotes qui semblaient éclairer une table. Cette même table était entourée de plusieurs personnages, tous différents des uns des autres, ayant une personnalité bien à eux. Une discussion, du moins importante, s'y faisait entendre de tous mots.

« Leurs reiatsu se rapprochent, et sont de plus nombreux ! » Lança une voix parmi tant d'autres.

« Oui, je les perçois moi aussi, c'est étrange. Pourquoi maintenant, tout d'un coup ? »

« Et en plus de ça, ils n'ont pas l'air d'être de petits joueurs ! Ils vont donner du fil à retordre à tout le monde. »

La discussion continuait ainsi, de plus bel, sans y perdre le sujet.

« Il faut qu'on aille les aider, ils se diriger vers la Soul Society, mais leurs reiatsu semblent aussi se séparer des uns des autres. Certains doivent se diriger vers le monde des humains ! »

« Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée. Nous ne pouvons rien faire sans en avoir réellement ressue l'ordre. Nous ne ferons que de les gêner. »

La jeune femme aux oreilles de chats n'en pouvait plus, elle était révoltée. Elle donna un coup de poing sur la table, faisant renverser l'une des lampes.

« Alors quoi ? On va attendre, là comme ça à ne rien faire pendant que nos maîtres se fassent tuer, alors qu'on a la possibilité de les aider le plus utilement possible ? »

« Haineko, ce n'est pas ce qu'on est en train de dire mais… »

« Faites ce que vous entendez, mais moi je sais ce qui est bien ou pas pour Rangiku ! » Assena Haineko avant de sortir de la grotte.

Elle portait des bruits de pas sourds. Haineko semblait réellement énervé. Elle ferma sa cape marron havane, et mit sa capuche, ne laissant que paraître son visage. Cette dernière continuait tout droit, et montait une pente bordée par des arbres qui devenaient plus en plus grands au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait.

Une voix l'interpella, mais n'y prêta pas attention. Elle continua son chemin, faisant la sourde oreille. Cette dernière courue pour arriver au niveau d'Haineko en manquant de trébucher à cause des pierres, se camouflant dans la pénombre de la nuit.

« Je suis amplement d'accord avec toi. Je veux tout faire pour aider ma maîtresse. »

« Tobiume… » Elle sourit, puis repris. « Fais comme tu veux, je vais combattre les Hollows se trouvant aux alentours de la Soul Society. »

« Très bien. Moi, je m'occuperai de ceux qui se trouveront au Rukongai. »

Les deux Zanpakutõ matérialisés continuèrent leur avancé. Arrivé au sommet, un portail les attendait, elles le passèrent et y atterrissent de l'autre côté, à la Soul Society. Les deux rivales se séparèrent pour partir chacune de son côté.

••ஐ••

_Cette même nuit, dans le monde réel, un peu avant la réunion des Zanpakutõs._

Rukia se trouvait dans son placard emménagé avec son portable qui l'éclairait en totalité. Quant à Ichigo, ce dernier scrutait le ciel éclairé par les étoiles, puis fronça les sourcils. Rukia ouvrit la porte du placard brutalement, les sourcils tout aussi froncés que son ami. Il se retourna.

« Alors toi aussi tu les as senti ? »

« Oui. Ils sont nombreux, et leurs reiatsu n'appartiennent pas à de simples Hollows. »

« On y va ? »

Cette dernière acquiesça. Ichigo attrapa son badge de Shinigami remplaçant pour pouvoir se transformer pendant que Rukia avala un gikongan. Ils sautèrent par la fenêtre pour aller se rattraper sur le toit d'une des nombreuses maisons qui formaient Karakura. Renji, Toshiro et Matsumoto avaient eux aussi sentit la présence des Hollows, et avaient eux aussi sautés sur un des toits après avoir avalé leur gikongan. Ils se séparèrent en trois groupes pour plus d'efficacité. Toshiro et Matsumoto au nord, Renji et Rukia à l'est, Ichigo partit seul de son côté à l'ouest avant que chacun n'exerce leur Shunpo. Dès que les Shinigamis furent arrivés sur les lieux, les Hollows n'y étaient pas, du moins, pas encore.

Les Hollows ne prirent pas énormément de temps à arriver. Le bruit tout comme le reiatsu se rapprochait grandement à une vitesse folle. Un coup de vent puissant fouetta le corps des deux membres de la dixième division. Chacun protégea son visage à l'aide de son avant-bras, ne le couvrant qu'en partie. Suite au choc, leurs yeux se plissèrent, essayant de percer l'horizon pour entrevoir ce dont était la cause de cette bourrasque.

Un coup s'abattit violement sur Matsumoto. Un coup d'épée. Cela ne pouvait qu'être l'attaque d'un lâche, profitant qu'elle soit en difficulté pour s'en prendre à elle. Mais cette dernière avait réussi à dévier le coup en sortant de son fourreau, son Zanpakutõ, Haineko. Elle le dévia avec difficulté, ce qui dirigea la lame de son agresseur vers ses cheveux, et en coupa une mèche. Elle assena un autre coup dans sa direction mais n'avait pu le toucher. Le vent s'était arrêté. Elle pouvait désormais distinguer ce qui l'entouré sans difficulté. Un Hollow ? Oui un Hollow avec un Zanpakutõ. Mais cela était impossible. Comment ? Il n'y avait plus d'Arrancars depuis qu'Aizen avait été vaincu !

« Tu… Tu es un Arrancars ? »

« Pourquoi ? Ça ne se voit pas ? »

L'Arrancars ricana. Elle fronça les sourcils. Comment avait-il fait pour survivre ? Plein de questions sans réponses défilaient dans la tête de la lieutenante. Elle aperçut, au loin d'autres Hollows. Il fallait qu'elle se dépêche. Elle savait aussi qu'elle n'aurait surement pas les réponses à ses questions. Elle prit son Zanpakutõ entre ses deux mains, laissant le flux de son énergie s'échapper. Une aura blanche jaillit de son corps et l'entoura. Ses cheveux volèrent dans tous les sens. Un vent fort apparu soudain, et semblait avantagé Rangiku. Elle pointa son Zanpakutõ vers le ciel, le faisant briller à la douce lumière de la lune. C'est d'un geste fluide qu'elle transperça le Hollow en deux, qui s'évapora en de millier de particules spirituelles.

••ஐ••

Pendant ce temps-là, Haineko menait un combat de grande ardeur contre un Arrancars, elle aussi, et elle aussi trouvait cela très étrange. Les coups d'épée de l'Arrancar se portèrent violement sur son Zanpakutõ. Ils étaient durs à encaisser. On aurait dit une tête brulé qui fonçait dans le tas. A chaque fois que les lames s'entrechoquèrent, des étincelles jaillirent. L'Arrancar avait largement pris le dessus et Haineko se trouvait en mauvaise posture. Elle n'était pas encore passée en mode Shikai, mais lui n'était pas encore passé en Resurreción.

La chatte fronça les sourcils. Elle savait qu'il fallait qu'elle utilise le Shikai. Mais, si lui prenait une nouvelle fois le dessus une fois sa Resurreción accomplit, que va-t-il lui arriver ? Elle ne le savait pas. Personne ne pouvait le savoir. Son adversaire avait vu que son esprit était ailleurs, et la pris au dépourvu pour lui assener un coup puissant. Cette attaque entailla le poignet d'Haineko et la puissance utilisé, la fit tomber sur le sol plein de terre et de cailloux pour se rattraper sur son postérieur. Elle grimaça de douleur. Le sang coulait à flot et n'avait sans doute pas l'intention de s'arrêter maintenant. Elle se releva avec difficulté, se servant de son arme comme appui. Une fois debout, elle se massa la fesse gauche, celle qui avait reçu en plus grande totalité le poids de son corps. Elle pointa son épée devant son ennemi, puis lentement elle leva son arme au ciel. Elle savait qu'il fallait le faire. Pour la suite des évènements, elle verrait.

« Grogne » Fut le seul qu'elle prononça. Sa lame se brisa en plusieurs particules de cendres noires. Elles semblaient flottées à l'unisson. D'un geste rapide et fluide, elle pointa son Tsuka vers l'ennemi. Les cendres ne tardèrent pas à l'entourer. Une sphère avait été formée. Elle sourit légèrement, laissant une de ses canines ressortir. Elle dessina une croix dans l'air et les cendres se jetèrent sur l'Arrancar. Des sons d'écorchures se firent entendre, Haineko était sûr d'elle. Quand elle décida d'estomper son attaque, elle ne vit seulement qu'une petite flaque de sang. Non, juste quelques taches. Quand les cendres se dissipèrent et qu'elles reprirent la forme d'un Zanpakutõ, Haineko poussa un cri de stupeur. C'était à peine si son Shikai lui avait fait une égratignure. Mais ce qui l'horrifiait encore plus, c'était de voir que son ennemi avait pris sa forme Resurreción. Là, elle ne savait plus quoi faire.

L'Arrancars ressemblait à un lynx. Ses membres étaient recouverts d'une fourrure dorée, un doré royal. Au bout de ses jambes, des pattes avec des griffes lui servant de pieds, et étaient dans une position majestueuse. Son masque de Hollow allait de ses joues à son menton passant par son nez et était blanc ivoire. Il exécuta un mouvement du bras rapide comme si il lui restait des cendres qui le gênaient, pour pouvoir s'en débarrasser. De son autre main se tenait son Zanpakutõ. La lame était fine, voir même très fine, et était d'une couleur argenté qui brillait fortement au reflet de la lune. Son Tsuba formait un arc de cercle avec des épines noir. La totalité de son Zanpakutõ faisait ressentir la mort, mais une mort gracieuse. Haineko frissonna à cette vue angoissante. Il ricana, il semblait fier de lui. Ce dernier se jeta sur Haineko pour lui porter un coup sans retour. Elle n'eut juste le temps d'exécuter un Shunpo pour esquiver et essaya de lui assener un coup dans le dos mais il semblait l'avoir vu venir et para son attaque rien qu'en passant son sabre derrière son épaule puis se retourna rapidement pour l'attaquer en y mettant toute sa force.

La chatte n'eut le temps d'esquiver et se reçu le coup en pleine poitrine. Elle cria horriblement de douleur, le sang giclait et coulait énormément. Elle grimaça et cracha des glaires de sangs. Elle se maintint la gorge, essayant de mieux respirer, mais c'était presque sans succès. La pluie commença à tomber fortement, comme pour effacer certaines traces. Elle pensa soudainement à Rangiku. Une lueur d'espoir se fit voir dans ses yeux éteins. Elle essaya de nouveau de pointer son Zanpakutõ vers l'Arrancar, essayant d'utiliser une nouvelle fois son Shikai.

« Rangiku… Je t'empreinte un peu de ta force, j'en terminerai avec ce combat, je ne te laisserais pas. » Ce dit-elle au plus profond de son âme. Sa lame devint blanche, son corps s'enveloppa d'un reiatsu blanc. Elle ferma les yeux, ce concentra profondément, puisant ainsi l'énergie qui lui restait au fin fond de son corps. Ses cheveux commencèrent à volés au vent. Elle utilisait son Shikai. Elle le prononça d'une façon inaudible. Des cendres d'un blanc pur se séparèrent de la lame. Haineko, d'un geste presque invisible tellement il fut rapide, dessina dans les airs un cercle coupé en quatre par des croix. Elles se jetèrent en masse sur l'ennemi, le sang giclait de nouveau. La vue d'Haineko se troublait, elle n'en pouvait plus, elle n'avait plus de force. Elle se laissa tomber sur ses genoux et fit tomber son Zanpakutõ par la même occasion. Les cendres revinrent à leur état initial. L'Arrancar était toujours là, toujours vivant, or il était grièvement blessé mais son état n'était rien comparait à celui d'Haineko. Cette dernière se disait au fin fond d'elle-même que cela était la fin. Elle aurait tant aimé tenir sa promesse en servant Matsumoto jusqu'à sa mort. Des perles de larmes roulaient quelques fois sur ses joues pendant que l'Arrancar pointa son arme au ciel, ayant pour point de fuite le visage de cette dernière. Elle s'excusa au fin fond d'elle, s'excusa d'avoir était aussi entêté… Elle ne put se morfondre sur son sort d'avantage, que la lame avait déjà entamé plus de la moitié du chemin. Elle ferma les yeux, s'attendant au choc mortel.

Elle les rouvrit, voyant que le Zanpakutõ de l'ennemi n'avait pu atteindre destination, encore choquée d'être toujours en vie. Ses yeux distinguaient une silhouette. C'était surement cette même silhouette qui avait interféré le coup de l'Arrancar. L'image devenait de plus en plus nette dans sa tête. Elle ouvrit des yeux époustouflés. Pourquoi… Pourquoi l'avait-il sauvé alors qu'il faisait partie des personnes qu'elle avait envoyé bouler tout à l'heure ?

« Assied-toi sur les cieux glacés. » Prononça-t-il. Un dragon de glace jaillit de son Zanpakutõ et vint s'écraser sur l'Arrancar. L'Arrancar, lui, ne put prononcer mot que ce soit d'esquive ou de douleur, il venait de finir en particules spirituelles. Hyorinmaru lança un regard à Haineko qui se trouvait derrière lui. Il se retourna. Les yeux d'Haineko brillaient une nouvelle fois. Il lui tendit la main, elle l'attrapa avec hésitation. Ce dernier l'entraina vers lui, Haineko atterrit contre son torse. Il avait une odeur douce, une odeur de neige, oui d'une neige très pure.

« Pourquoi. Pourquoi m'as-tu sauvé ? » Demanda-t-elle perdu. Mais lui ne répondit pas, alors elle ré-insista une nouvelle fois en lui donnant quelques coups contre le torse. Toujours rien, mais il l'a pris dans ses bras et cala son menton dans le creux de son épaule. Les larmes roulaient une nouvelle fois sur ses joues, mais elle n'en savait pas les raisons. Elle s'extirpa de l'étreinte et se mit au même niveau que Hyorinmaru.

« J'ai été odieuse avec vous, idiote en plus de ça, je vous ai tous envoyé bouler… » Commença-t-elle en fermant ses yeux suivis de ses poings. Elle reprit en donnant un coup contre le torse de son sauveur. « C'est moi qui me suis mise là-dedans toute seule, alors- » Quelque chose l'arrêta, elle ne savait pas encore quoi. Elle rouvrit les yeux doucement et les écarquilla. Hyorinmaru était en face d'elle, de très près. Elle rougit. Haineko sentit une étrange sensation, cette sensation était plutôt agréable. Elle remarqua ce qui se passa, elle plongea ses yeux verts dans ses yeux gris. Elle trembla. Elle avait attendu cela depuis si longtemps. Elle esquissa un petit sourire et lui rendit ce qu'il lui avait donné avec la même fougue, la même passion.

••ஐ••

Dans le monde réel, les combats fusaient toujours. Les Arrancars étaient de moins en moins nombreux certes, mais étaient de plus en plus puissant, et ça, les Shinigamis s'en étaient bien rendu compte. Mais malheureusement pour eux, leur force diminuait à cause de l'épuisement presque total et du surnombre de leurs ennemis. La levée de limite n'avait pas encore été accordée, et cela se voyait énormément. Toshiro détruisait les Hollow, mais devenait de moins en moins rapide et ce, même si son Bankai était toujours actif. Il ne lui resta plus qu'un pétale sur ses trois fleurs de glaces. Quant à Matsumoto, elle paraissait de plus en plus faible. Elle semblait ne plus utiliser son Shikai. Son capitaine le remarqua et lui en demanda la raison en parant avec son Zanpakutõ, celui de son ennemi qui s'abattait droit sur lui.

« Je ne sais pas Taichou, il ne semble n'y avoir qu'une très basse quantité de reiatsu dans Haineko, il n'y en a pas assez pour que je puisse utiliser le Shikai ! »

Toshiro étonné de cette réflexion savait que Matsumoto allait se faire blesser plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Il utilisa son dernier pétale qu'il lui resta pour en finir avec l'Arrancar qu'il combattait pour ensuite terminer avec celui de sa lieutenante. Ils soufflèrent à respiration irrégulière. Ils n'en pouvaient plus, leurs jambes avaient énormément de mal à retenir le poids de leur propre corps.

« Taichou ! Attention ! » Matsumoto cria. Un Arrancar était apparu soudainement derrière son capitaine et avait déjà commencé le chemin avec son arme. Matsumoto ne pouvait atteindre l'Arrancar sans l'aide de son Shikai, la distance était trop longue. Toshiro se retourna violement avec stupeur.

« Perce et éclabousse, Mizugameza ! » De milliards de jets d'eau apparurent soudain, et transperça l'Arrancars un peu trop facilement. Une femme apparut au loin. Matsumoto et Toshiro se retournèrent. Ce dernier écarquilla ses yeux, laissant parfaitement voir leur couleur turquoise.

« Tu es… Kairo ? »

Voili, Voilou !

Je sais que ceux qui se sont arrêter avant l'arc Muramasa n'ont sans doute rien compris... Héhé, enfin bon. J'espère que ce chapitre n'a pas était trop guimauve, je me suis lâché sur la fin que j'ai peut-être moins bien réussite. -_-

Qui peut bien être cette Kairo ? Ah oui Kairo signifie voie maritime, et Mizugameza, verseau. Oui le signe zodiaque ;)

Bon laissez un petit commentaire ainsi que vos suppositions sur cette Kairo ! A la prochaine !


	4. Chapitre Quatrième

« Tu es… Kairo ? » S'écria soudainement Toshiro. Le volume de ses yeux augmentait, ses pupilles se dilataient. Plein de questions soudaines lui frappèrent inconstamment le crâne. « Comment, est ce que… Non, ce n'est pas possible. » La fatigue le fit tomber raide sur ses genoux abimés, son shihakusho déchiré par endroit.

La jeune femme au loin rangea son Zanpakutõ à l'extrémité de sa hanche gauche. Ses cheveux blonds dégringolaient dans son dos portant un uniforme de Shinigami blanc. Ses yeux semblaient défier la lueur du soleil qui commençait tout juste à se lever dans le ciel, en le regardant fixement. Ses pupilles se rétractaient, on ne pouvait qu'apercevoir son iris complétement vert. Son reiatsu était digne d'un capitaine, mais personne ne semblait le reconnaître. Elle s'avança en faisant des pas lents.

L'intensité du soleil se faisait refléter sur l'eau qui coulait dans le sens régulier du fleuve Karasu. Il brillait. Un léger coup de vent passa son chemin entre les graminées d'herbes puis alla se réfugier dans les cheveux de la jeune blonde. Le motif accroché à son bracelet d'argent semblait vouloir le suivre. Il représentait un zéro. Les yeux de cette dernière semblaient s'être plongés dans les yeux turquoise de Toshiro, dès qu'elle fut arrivée à son niveau. Ce dernier lui reposa la même question. Elle y sourit puis passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il soupira.

« Où étais-tu pendant tout ce temps, Kairo ? »

Elle soupira à son tour puis contempla l'horizon d'un air mélancolique. Elle plaça l'une de ses mèches blondes derrière son oreille et répondit en baissant les yeux.

« C'est bien normal que tu ne m'aies plus vu. » Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. « Je n'étais plus vraiment à la Soul Society, j'étais… dans la division, zéro… »

Toshiro ouvrit de grands yeux, tout comme sa lieutenante. Il eut un léger mouvement de recul puis soupira maladroitement.

« C'est ce qui explique donc ton shihakusho blanc. »

« Oui, c'est bien ça. »

« Pourquoi Taichou, vous en aviez déjà vu un au part avant ? »

« Non, mais je me disais que ça pourrait être étroitement lié. »

Kairo sourit. Elle aperçut au loin un petit groupe de Shinigami arriver en leur direction, ils étaient trois et étaient blessés par endroits. Le capitaine et le lieutenant de la dixième division se retournèrent parfaitement synchrone. Une fois arrivé à leur porté, Ichigo demanda qui c'était. Elle se leva et se présenta d'elle-même.

« Normalement, personne ne devrait revoir un Shinigami de la division zéro. » Déclara soudainement Rukia.

« Disons que j'ai fait un requête spéciale. Chaque Shinigamis de cette division à le droit d'en faire une, et qu'une seul. J'ai choisi de la faire à ce moment-là. » Expliqua Kairo. Elle paraissait complétement sereine.

Toshiro essaya de se relever mais il ne le pouvait pas. Il fronça les sourcils, l'air embêter. Matsumoto, avec le peu de force qui lui restait, décida de l'aider. Il refusa, ne voulant pas aggraver l'état de sa lieutenante, mais cette dernière fit mine de ne rien entendre. Il ne pouvait se débattre, il ne sentait plus ses membres.

Ils longèrent le long des routes de Karakura afin d'arrivé à la maison des Kurosaki. Matsumoto monta péniblement les marches de l'escalier pour atteindre la chambre qu'elle occupait avec son capitaine. Ichigo et les autres lui demandaient si elle voulait de l'aide, mais elle déclinait à chaque fois, toute offre.

Elle arriva enfin dans sa chambre et posa son capitaine sur son lit. Il semblait dormir, complétement apaisé. Rangiku descendit rapidement dans la clinique en manquant de trébucher à de multiples reprises. Elle prit le nécessaire afin de pouvoir s'occuper de Toshiro, puis remonta aussi vite.

Ce dernier émergea après avoir été soigné. Le nez enfouit dans une couverture, ses yeux s'ouvrirent péniblement. Matsumoto était à son chevet et le regardait paisiblement. Elle lui sourit. Toshiro remonta sa main pour la poser sur son front, il avait le tournis. Ce dernier se releva faiblement et s'adossa sur la tête de lit. Sa lieutenante lui proposa un ver d'eau, il le bu et la remercia.

« Vous, vous sentez mieux Taichou ? »

« Oui, un peu mieux, merci Matsumoto. »

Elle lui sourit. « Dites… Qui est exactement cette Kairo ? »

Toshiro soupira. « Es-tu sûr de vouloir vraiment le savoir ? »

Rangiku acquiesça. Elle posa son coude sur la table de chevet et posa son menton dans le creux de sa main.

« C'était un peu avant que je ne te rencontre, au premier district ouest du Rukongai. Adossé contre un arbre devant la maison de ma grand-mère, je me reposais toujours cette malheureuse question. _Pourquoi les habitants du village ont-ils peur de moi ? Je ne leur ai pourtant rien fais, mais tout le monde a peur de moi. Est-ce à cause de mes cheveux argentés ? De mes yeux turquoise ? Ou de ma personnalité froide… »_

_Il soupira froidement. Deux jeunes filles passèrent leur chemin en le regardant presque de haut, elles avaient peur de lui. Il se sentit mal. Avant, quand Hinamori vivait toujours avec lui et sa grand-mère, il ne ressentait pas ce genre de problème, et il pensait ne jamais y avoir à faire face. Mais depuis que cette dernière était partie pour de bon dans le Seireitei, c'était tout autre chose. Il se sentait affreusement seul, mais la seule personne qui pouvait le maintenir c'était bel et bien sa grand-mère. Plus loin dans la forêt, un bruit monstrueux semblait se rapprochait. Des arbres se faisaient déracinés. Mais par quoi ? _

_L'un des derniers arbres qui se trouvaient devant lui s'envolait tout juste, il venait d'être sauvagement arraché. On pouvait distinguer une silhouette, oui, une énorme silhouette. Mais on ne pouvait voir à quoi elle ressemblait, elle se cacher dans la pénombre. Toshiro eut un mouvement rapide de recul et son premier réflexe était de protégé la maison, où sa grand-mère logeait. Il regarda l'ombre droit dans les yeux, du moins, là où il pensait qu'ils se trouvaient. Elle ne bougea pas, son souffle était bruyant, on ne savait pas quand est-ce qu'elle attaquerait. Toshiro frémit, il sentait la peur l'envahir, ses jambes étaient paralysées. Il tenait bon, il se disait qu'il protègerait la maison quoi qu'il puisse advenir._

_L'ombre sortit violement de la forêt en renversant les arbres qui se trouvaient droit devant elle. Toshiro n'eut le temps que de s'armer d'un bâton qui ne trainait pas trop loin de ses pieds. Elle se jeta sur son cou. Toshiro venait d'être projeté sur le sol suite au choc, elle semblait l'étrangler. C'était un Hollow, oui un Hollow très effrayant. Le jeune garçon gémit et grimaça, il le fusillait du regard. Il attrapa son bâton avec sa deuxième main et l'enfonça dans le torse du monstre. Le Hollow cria effroyablement et lâcha prise. Toshiro se releva, un peu affaiblit. _

_D'une vivacité, il courut loin de la maison pour ne pas que ça grand-mère soit blessée. Il courut d'environ une vingtaine de mètres mais le Hollow, bien plus rapide, essaya une nouvelle fois de lui sauter au cou. Toshiro se retourna, apeuré. Il plissa les yeux d'une force brute, son bâton droit devant lui. Il se préparait au coup, il croyait pouvoir l'embrocher avec sa petite arme, s'il se jetterait une nouvelle fois sur lui comme il l'avait fait il y a quelques minutes déjà. _

_Il entendit bruit soudain, un sabre venait d'être dégainé à une vitesse folle. Quelque chose venait de mouiller une partie de sa joue gauche. Il l'a toucha et ouvrit les yeux. De l'eau ? Oui de l'eau froide, presque glacée. Il regarda ce qu'il lui avait sans doute sauvé la vie. La première chose qu'il vit c'était un haori blanc, exactement comme ceux des capitaines du Seireitei. Plus haut, il voyait des cheveux blonds tomber sur son dos, masquant en partit le numéro de division. Toshiro cligna des yeux, le Hollow n'était plus là. La personne rangea son Zanpakutõ à l'extrémité de sa hanche gauche. Elle soupira et se retourna. Ses yeux verts reflétaient le portrait de Toshiro. Elle faisait environ tout juste quinze ans._

_« Les Hollows sont dangereux, la prochaine fois que tu en vois un, éloigne toi en le plus possible. J'ai vu comment tu lui as tenu tête, c'est une chance pour toi de n'être que dans cet état ! »_

_« Tu es capitaine ? »_

_« De la dixième division ! » Lança-t-elle en remontant ses cheveux laissant paraître l'emblème parfaitement visible. Elle lui sourit._

_C'est vrai qu'elle était très jeune pour être capitaine. Toshiro était content de voir que quelqu'un n'avait pas peur de lui. La journée commençait à s'éteindre. Avant de repartir, elle se rapprocha de lui._

_« Ton énergie spirituelle est encore faible, mais avec les années qui suivront, tu pourras devenir un Shinigami puissant. »_

_« Je n'en ai pas trop envi, je n'ai pas envie que grand-mère se retrouve seule. »_

_« Je ne dis jamais ce genre de chose au hasard. Sur ce, j'espère te voir très bientôt parmi les Shinigamis du Gotei treize ! »_

_Elle partit en exerçant un bref Shunpo tous les dix mètres. Toshiro soupira. « Peut-être qu'elle ne dit jamais ce genre de chose au hasard, mais là, elle c'est bel est bien trompé. » Il rentra dans la maison se trouvant non loin de l'arbre où il était adossé tout à l'heure. C'est depuis ce jour qu'il commençait à faire des rêves bizarres._

« Je trouve ça étrange de ne jamais l'avoir vu avant, c'est vrai, j'étais une Shinigami à cette époque… »

« C'est surement à cause de ses relations. Parmi les capitaines qui sont choisi pour faire partit de la division zéro, certains doivent surement décider d'effacer la mémoire de tous les Shinigamis qu'ils ont connus, à part surement le capitaine-commandant, pour ne pas qu'ils ont l'impression d'avoir été trahis. Je ne devais pas être Shinigami à cette époque, c'est surement pour cette raison que je me souviens toujours d'elle aujourd'hui. »

« Je vois. »

« Toshiro ! Tu vas mieux maintenant ? » Demanda une voix à l'entrée de la porte. C'était Kairo. Ce dernier lui répondit d'un oui en lui souriant, signe de ne pas s'inquiéter. Matsumoto se leva de la chaise. Avant de partir elle conseilla à son capitaine de bien se reposé. Il l'a remercia. Elle descendit les escaliers en compagnie de Kairo. Une fois dehors, le soleil tapait abondamment.

« Matsumoto ? Tu es bien le lieutenant de la dixième division, non ? »

« Euh, oui. »

« Très bien dans ce cas, je ne vois pas à ce que tu aies d'inconvénients si je te provoque en duel ? » Demanda soudainement Kairo en portant un air de défi sur son visage. Matsumoto y répondit en souriant.


	5. Chapitre Cinquième

_Oh bonjour vous tous ! Au plaisir d'en revoir ! Aller hop Chapitre Cinq ! J'ai mis du temps à le publier non ? Il est un peu court *Pas Taper* U_U Pour ceux qui viennent d'arriver, ce chapitre porte surtout sur un combat ! Bon et bien on se rejoint en bas à la fin de mon chapitre ! A part s'il y en a qui veulent jouer aux suicidaires en se jetant d'ici pour arriver directement à la fin pour me laisser un petit commentaire ? Héhé ! Bonne Lecture surtout !_

Les deux blondes se dirigèrent vers le terrain de foot, là où elles pourraient mettre à l'épreuve et en pratique la force physique et mentale de l'autre. Elles semblaient flotter dans les airs grâce à un de leur Shunpo, faisant voler leurs cheveux blonds au vent fouettant leur visage.

Elles posèrent leur main forte sur la poigné de leur sabre. Aucune once de sourire portant sur leur visage, juste un air on ne peut plus sérieux. Malgré la distance, elles ne se lâchèrent pas des yeux. Tantôt, tout avait été dit avec sourire, mais là plus question d'en être. Oui, chacune savait ce qu'il allait lui arriver si elle ne faisait qu'une erreur, qu'une seul. Oui chacune savait aussi que ce combat n'en était pas un simple, qui avait juste été pris sur un coup de tête.

Leurs mains de crispèrent, leurs doigts se resserrèrent autour de la poigné. D'un mouvement fluide, elles le dégainèrent en même temps, comme dans un claquement de doigts, comme dans un battement de cils. Et ça, elles savaient de quoi elles pouvaient bien parler.

Elles s'élancèrent dans leur course brièvement. Les lames s'entrechoquaient suivies d'étincelles. Elles s'accrochèrent une seconde fois avant que leur manieuse ne fasse un mouvement de recul pour pouvoir repartir vers l'avant dans un élancement rapide.

Aucunes des deux Shinigamis ne semblait prendre le dessus par rapport à l'autre. Non elles étaient toutes les deux à puissance égale. Les lames s'heurtaient de plus en plus souvent. A chaque affrontement, un temps de pause d'une dizaine de secondes se faisait attendre et cela se faisait répéter une multitude de fois.

Kairo avait vu clair dans le jeu de la lieutenante de son ex-division. Elle semblait vouloir la fatiguer pour qu'elles soient un peu plus égales d'une manière qu'elle croyait presque aveugle, parce qu'il fallait le dire, Rangiku ne s'était pas entièrement remise de son dernier affrontement, et ça, elle le ressentait.

Lors d'un des temps de pause, elle profita pour faire courir sa lame sur celle de Matsumoto en direction de sa main. Les éclats fusaient en exerçant un bruit tel qu'un sourd pourrait entendre à parfaite ouïs. Matsumoto se crispa, se bruit était complétement horrible, elle se trouvait dans une position douloureuse, elle était de moins en moins attentives essayant de ne plus se concentrer sur ce bruit plus strident qu'horripilent.

La lame de Kairo se retrouva en collision avec la main de son adversaire à bout portant. Une perle de sang glissa le long des doigts de la lieutenante suivit d'une légère grimace de sa part avant de repousser la lame qui l'entailler à vue d'œil.

Elle exerça un mouvement de recul à l'aide de son Shunpo pour ensuite regarder l'état de sa main. Une belle ligne toute droite en surplombé le dos, elle était complétement gorgée de sang. Elle la secoua sèchement. Rangiku sentit un léger picotement mais elle sourit parce qu'elle pouvait encore la manipuler. Machinalement elle ce l'essuya sur son uniforme de Shinigami avant de repartir dans le combat.

Elle s'élança rapidement, le bout de la pointe de son Zanpakutõ en avant, ayant pour point de fuite la poitrine de Kairo. La blanche (NDA : pour son uniforme de Shinigami blanc) sourit, elle prépara sa lame à encaisser le coup. Ce fut au tour de Matsumoto de sourire.

« Je savais que tu allais faire ça, j'avais vu tout juste. » Chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même. « Grogne, Haineko ! »

La lame de Matsumoto se brisa en cendre. Ces mêmes cendres se jetèrent sur la blanche dans un mouvement rapide et fluide. Kairo ouvrit de grands yeux, elle ne connaissait pas cette attaque, enfin elle n'en avait jamais vu de la sorte. Elle utilisa un Shunpo pour atterrir un peu plus loin, à l'écart des cendres. Chose qu'elle n'avait pas prévu, les cendres la suivirent. Paniquer, elle ne savait plus quoi faire, ses jambes étaient paralysées. Elles ne tardèrent pas à l'entourer rapidement. Le cercle noir se renferma petit à petit sur elle jusqu'à suivit d'entailles.

Rangiku estompa son attaque d'un geste rapide. Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres rosées. Kairo soufflait, elle avait les mains appuyaient sur ses genoux ensanglantés. Une fine trainée de sans se dessinait sur le sol poussiéreux parsemé de sable.

« - Tu croyais vraiment m'avoir comme ça ? Susurra Kairo tout juste à côté de l'oreille de la lieutenante. Son souffle était glacé et se portait facilement sur sa peau, Rangiku en frissonna. Elle se retourna et essayant de lui asséner un coup avec son sabre ave les deux mains sur la poignée, mais la jeune blanche esquiva, beaucoup plus rapide. Matsumoto en trembla.

- Co… Comment ? Tu étais pourtant là-bas, au fond du terrain, complétement rouge de sang ! Alors pourquoi, pourquoi te retrouves-tu ici, juste devant moi sans aucunes égratignures ?

- Moi aussi j'ai un Zanpakutõ tu sais ? Moi aussi j'ai un Shikai, et moi aussi, j'ai des attaques spéciales.

Matsumoto croyait mal entendre. Rêvait-elle ?

- Quand il fait chaud comme maintenant, et que je génère une quantité d'eau froide, des hallucinations se font voir par mes adversaires. Exactement comme celle-ci. Je peux donner à mon eau, la taille, la couleur, et la forme que je veux, de chacune de ses parcelles. C'est donc pour cela que tu as cru que j'étais encore là-bas, complétement amoché. »

Rangiku en eu le souffle coupé. Tout cela, sans qu'elle n'ait eu le temps s'en rendre compte. Elle se jura intérieurement puis replaça l'une de ses mèches de cheveux soyeux derrière son dos à l'aide de sa main pleine d'égratignures horribles. La façon dont elle fronçait les sourcils trahissait son manque d'esquive et de riposte. Elle reprit le souffle à un rythme irrégulier en s'appuyant sur son Zanpakutõ.

« Ah oui, je peux aussi les faire bouger. »

L'illusion de Kairo se déplaça rapidement, portant un coup sur la Shinigami qui reprenait à grande bouffé, du souffle. Elle n'eut le temps que de le contrer difficilement avec le plat de la lame. Elle était en une très mauvaise posture, dans une posture d'infériorité, de faiblesse.

« Si j'attaque cette sorte de clone, elle en recréera un autre. Par contre, si je l'attaque de front, ça sera son clone qui me gênera… »

« Grogne Haineko. » Elle ne prononça que ces deux simples mots lucidement. Sa lame s'adapta en cendres ébène, elles se séparèrent en deux. Oui, une partie alla empêcher tout passage au dit clone tandis que l'autre moitié se jeta rapidement sur la Shinigami au loin. Au début Kairo ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle essayer de faire. Elle agita sa main régulière pour faire bouger son aberration, mais rien, elle ne voyait rien. Kairo ébahie compris ce que son antagoniste avait en tête.

Elle esquiva les cendres avant d'attaquer d'estoc Rangiku. La lieutenante esquiva juste à temps et fit revenir son sabre à l'initial pour pouvoir contrattaquer. Ses gestes étaient trop simples et trop prévisibles. Elle semblait perdre petit à petit son sang-froid. Elle en eu comme représailles.

Kairo piqua au vif par extension avec elle-même à bout portant sur la poitrine de la Shinigami. Elle tomba en un froissement d'étoffe. Le sang se versait et se dessinait de plus en plus au sol. Elle grimaça puis toucha le lieu de l'impact avec sa main. Elle se retrouva plein d'hémoglobine, le sang glissait le long de ses membres, l'odeur en était horrible. Mais elle ne ressentait rien. Elle n'avait pas mal, aucune douleur, et se releva comme si de rien n'était. Kairo s'avança petit à petit, pas après pas.

« - Tu devrais arrêter ce combat et aller soigner tes blessures, elles pourront s'infecter sinon. »

- Et puis quoi ? C'est quand même toi qui m'as demandé de faire ce combat.

-Je croyais que tu tiendrais plus longtemps c'est tout. Opina Kairo qui haussa un sourcil en même temps que ses épaules.

- Honnêtement, je dois bien dire que tu es assez forte, mais je n'ai pas dévoilé toute mes attaques, non loin de là et puis je n'abandonnerais pas si facilement crois-moi. Rétorqua la lieutenante qui faisait apparaître un léger sourire au coin de ses lèvres.

- Moi non plus. Tu sais, avant de faire partit de la division zéro, j'étais capitaine de la dixième. Et comme tout bon capitaine, nous possédons tous le Bankai. »

Après ses mots, le Zanpakutõ de Kairo prit une nouvelle forme sous une lumière étincelante bleue. Un blanc immaculé surplombé la poignée reliée par un ruban azure de satin à l'extrémité du pommeau. La lame devint fine et transparente mais aussi tranchante qu'une feuille de papier. Quant à la garde, on devinerait facilement qu'elle ressemble fortement à deux croissants de lunes bleues complétement opposés.

Matsumoto eu un mouvement de recul. Elle fronça ses sourcils et posa ses mains à côté de la garde de son Zanpakutõ.

« - _Tu sais, c'est bien d'avoir peur. Ça prouve que tout n'est pas perdu. _Rassura une voix pendant que le temps se figea. Tout était devenu gris, tout devenait silencieux et complétement immobile.

_- Haineko ? _Demanda la lieutenante complétement déboussolé. _Ça faisait bien longtemps que je ne t'avais pas entendu. _Haineko apparut soudainement. Elle lui sourit puis lança à son tour :

_- Disons que je n'avais pas le moral à l'affaire. Rangiku, je me suis entrainé de mon côté, et je peux le faire. Je sais que cela deviendra une source d'ennuie pour toi, je vois bien comment son tous les capitaines. Je voulais t'alourdir un peu ce poids qui m'horripile fortement._

_- Tu as le… Bankai ? _Coupa Rangiku. Elle la regardait fixement, elle avait un regard étonnée. La Shinigami ne la lâcha pas des yeux. Un sourire frappa soudainement ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne se jette sur elle.

- _Mais c'est superbe ça ! J'ai vraiment un Zanpakutõ qui me mérite !_

_- A… Arrête ! _Asséna le Zanpakutõ d'un air embarrassé. _Et puis, c'est plutôt toi qui me mérite !_

Rangiku éclata de rire, elle reconnaissait bien là son Zanpakutõ mais elle avait quelque chose de changé, elle paraissait plus douce, plus gentille. Mais elle n'y prêta pas vraiment attention, elle devait avoir des raisons propres à elle.

-_Aussi, tu devrais soigner cette hémorragie, elle pourrait s'infecter, je n'ai pas envie que tu meures si stupidement, Rangiku._

Elle lui sourit, disant qu'elle y avait pensé et surtout qu'elle lui faisait énormément rappeler Kairo. Haineko fit vibrer ses lèvres en ayant un sourire complice avant de passer au travers de sa maîtresse pour retourner dans son monde.

_-Je suis quand même mieux. _

Matsumoto soupira. Elle resterait décidément toujours la même. Le temps reprit son cours normal. Le gris s'estomper petit à petit, les couleurs revivaient et reprenaient une teinte pleine de vie. Tout se remis à bouger. Les nuages blancs dans le ciel, le vent à travers les branchages des arbres et l'eau qui reprenait son flux normal. Elle passa un léger coup d'œil sur sa blessure qui n'y était plus. La toucha du bout des doigts et les regarda, non rien. Un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres rosées. On pouvait y entendre un « Merci ».

« Bon et bien, on le reprend ce combat ? » Demanda la lieutenante. Kairo y sourit.

Elles s'élancèrent rapidement, une nouvelle fois encore. Les lames se percutaient de plus belle. Rangiku n'avait jamais remarqué que le combat était plus beau quand on faisait beaucoup plus confiance à son Zanpakutõ. Elle en esquissa un petit rire. Ce fut le top départ, elle venait d'utiliser la Bankai.

Sa lame changea de couleur, et devient d'une blancheur telle que l'ivoire qui brillait intensément exactement comme la poignée qui restait d'un blanc immaculé authentique. Dessus, s'y trouvait des motifs d'éclats noires qui s'alliés parfaitement avec le laçage de tresse en soie émeraude. Son pantalon venait de se raccourcir en tant qu'un short, et les manches de son uniforme venaient de s'abréger. Son foulard rose lui faisait office de manches et ce, dans une lueur argentée étincelante.

Rangiku lança son attaque avec ses mots habituels. Sa lame explosa en éclats de cendres blanches aussi tranchantes qu'une lame de rasoir. Ils étaient semblables à des griffes de chats acérés tournant sur eux-mêmes dans un tourbillonnement effroyable.

Elle leva la main au ciel puis pointa son index en direction de Kairo. Elles ne tardèrent pas à se jeter dessus à une vitesse fulgurant terrassant n'importe qui, qui viendrait y mettre par hasard le bout de son nez.

« Perce et éclabousse, Mizugameza ! » Kairo venait de riposter habilement à l'attaque de son adversaire rien qu'avec un geste subtile de main formant un cercle. C'est alors qu'avec la paume de sa main, elle donna un impact puissant au milieu de ce même cercle imaginaire. Ses yeux verts brillaient en se mélangeant avec une touche de bleue, ils viraient même dans un relief des plus profonds.

Les gouttes d'eau semblaient transpercer l'air et s'en servaient même pour prendre de l'élan pour un élancement beaucoup plus rapide. Les griffes de cendres déchiraient habillement les puissants jets d'eau en mélangeant fumée et vapeur. Quant aux émissions d'eau, elles éclataient parfaitement les cendres blanches. Mais malheureusement pour les deux attaques, chacune en avaient laissé passer quelques-unes à cause des différentes trajectoires qu'elles avaient entreprises.

Tout ce conclu dans un élancement parfait de fumée blanche humide accompagné d'un certain bruit d'explosion.

Elle ne mit pas énormément de temps à se dissiper, non loin de là. Enfin dissiper non, évaporé, ce qui rendait le visage et le corps des deux rivales complétement humide. Elles se retrouvèrent chacune avec des égratignures aussi subtile que leur combat respectif. Elles s'étaient bien battues chacune de son côté, ça c'étaient certain, elles le ressentaient même et c'étaient réciproque.

Kairo rangea son sabre dans son fourreau. C'est cheveux blonds viraient un peu dans les nuances grisée, à cause de la fumée et de la poussière relevait accompagné de son uniforme de Shinigami de la division zéro virant au noir. Elle se massa légèrement l'épaule droite avant de se diriger à grands pas vers Matsumoto.

Cette dernière soupira pendant qu'elle rangeait Haineko. Elle replaça ses mèches désormais salis derrière ses épaules en s'aidant de la main dont elle n'avait le moins souffert. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, voyant que son épaule droite exprimait aussi quelques courbatures dès-attrayantes.

« - C'était un bon combat, merci.

-Hum ? Non c'est moi qui t'en remercie tiens ! Je sais maintenant que Toshiro ne risque rien !

- Je ne pense pas que le capitaine ait réellement besoin de moi pour ça ! S'étonna Rangiku en plaçant sa main derrière sa tête.

- Ah oui ? C'est pourtant toi qui l'as poussé à devenir Shinigami non ?

- Oui mais…

- Pas de mais ! Je ne vous aurais sans doute jamais revu toi et Toshiro s'il n'était pas devenu capitaine ! Coupa Kairo qui leva le pouce en l'air. Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Tu étais mon troisième siège !

Rangiku ouvrit grand la bouche. C'était donc ça cette impression de vide ! Elle sourit bêtement.

- Tu sais, c'est un peu grâce à toi, je suppose, qu'il garde les pieds sur terre en ce moment. Tu devrais en être contente ! »

Rangiku éclata de rire. C'est vrai qu'elle était fière qu'il soit son capitaine à l'heure d'aujourd'hui. Kairo fut d'abord étonné de la voir si joyeuse puis partit dans le même enthousiasme. Elles se complétaient bien.

Les deux blondes décidèrent d'entamer la marche en s'aidant mutuellement à cause de leurs difficultés à marcher.

« -Je crois qu'on en a trop fait ! On aurait peut-être pas dût.

Matsumoto acquiesça vivement. Kairo poussa un cri soudain, accompagné par celui de son ancien troisième siège qui était désormais plus son amie qu'autre chose.

- C'est d'ma faute, je ne regarde jamais où je mets les pieds ! Héhé, désolé ! »

La lieutenante se démoralisa subitement avant de repartir dans son rire emportant.

_Et youpla vous revoilà ! C'est drôle je fais des rimes ! *Bim Bam, fait un gros câlin au mur* A la longue ça fait mal, mais on s'y habitue ! :D Rangiku devient le protagoniste de mon histoire on dirait ! C'est vrai, on la voit partout ! Sinon, cliquez à l'aide de votre curseur sur le lien "commenter" cela fera très plaisir à l'auteur. *Boum, fait un gros câlin au sol* Héhéhé ! A bientôt ! :)_


	6. Chapitre Sixième

_Hello, Helloooow ! Un nouveau chapitre et oui ! (Non mais sans blagues xD !) Bref, je peux vous dire qu'il y aura un nouveau couple ! Mais je vous laisse la surprise. J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre, surement parce que j'y ai mis mon couple préféré ! Oui ça doit être ça ! Mais bon, en avant le chapitre Six !_

Rangiku et Kairo reprirent la marche bras dessus bras dessous sur leurs deux jambes respectives boitantes qui faisaient croire par moment d'être sur un bon appui alors que non tout faux, faisant donc lâcher leurs articulations désormais complétement affaiblies. Mouvement très désagréable laissant derrière nous un frisson froid virant au chaud nous traverser le corps, de la plante des pieds jusqu'à la dernière pointe de nos cheveux.

La porte d'entrée claqua d'un son frêle contre le mur de la maison laissant apparaître au contre-jour les deux Shinigami amochées de la tête aux pieds, le sang sec recouvrait en partie leur peau arraché. Rukia et Renji accoururent vers elles et peu après suivis d'Ichigo dès qu'il remarqua que plus personne ne l'écoutait pour finir sa phrase.

- Que vous est-il arrivé vous deux ?

Renji entama la première question pendant qu'il prenait le relais pour aider Matsumoto de sorte à ce qu'elle s'appuie sur son épaule pendant que Rukia, elle, aidait Taki*à s'assoir sur une chaise. Elle en eu du mal. Mais aussi il fallait dire que Kairo faisait le double du poids de la petite Rukia et que surtout, porter quelqu'un sans que cette même personne n'ait à peine la force de se soulever soit même, ne facilite en aucun cas la tâche.

- Disons que nous nous sommes empalée mutuellement et finement avec nos Zanpakutõ ! Ironisa alors Kairo en se balançant sur sa chaise avant qu'elle ne manqua d'y tomber à cause de s'être éloigné d'un peu trop loin de la table et rapproché un peu trop du sol.

Ils haussèrent un sourcil, décidément convaincu à ne pas rire à cette blague complétement dérisoire. Toshiro descendit les escaliers en s'agrippant à la rampe pour pouvoir se maintenir. Que s'était-il passé ? Il n'en savait rien, c'est bien pour cela qu'il descendait les marches d'une façon modeste. Il ouvrit de grands yeux voyant leur état.

- Oh, capitaine, vous allez mieux ?

- Je ne peux pas en dire autant de vous deux.

- Héhé p'tit Shiro, tu t'en es remis !

- Ne m'appelle plus comme ça.

Kairo fit une moue boudeuse pendant qu'elle lui tournait le dos en haussant les épaules d'une manière incrédule. Elle s'adossa sur sa chaise pendant qu'elle attrapait à l'aide de ses deux mains avec difficulté, son genou en posant son pied sur le bord de sa chaise pour ensuite y poser son menton en soupirant.

Matsumoto qui venait de posait le sien sur le rebord de la table juste à côté de la Shinigami de la division zéro, attrapa le morceau de papier de ses deux mains qui s'y trouvait en plein milieu puis se redressa subitement.

- Euh, c'est quoi un feu d'artifice ?

- C'est un spectacle pyrotechnique où des pièces autrement dit fusées explosent dans les airs avec une couleur et un bruit bien à elle représentant souvent des formes comme un éclat de cercle. Expliqua Renji en se rapprochant d'elle.

- Tu as l'air de t'y connaître ! Remarqua la lieutenante en penchant sa tête en arrière pour pouvoir le voir avant de se retourner complètement vers lui.

- Ouais c'est pas faux.

- Tu ne savais même pas ce que c'était il y a cinq minutes avant qu'Ichigo ne t'en parle. Soupira Rukia en roulant des yeux.

- Toi non plus j'te rappelle hé !

- Sauf que moi je ne m'en vente pas ! Finit-elle par dire avant de lui tourner complétement le dos.

Il grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible en arquant son sourcil droit puis shoota dans un morceau de papier en boule qui se trouvait perdu au sol. Il rebondit contre un mur et finit au plein milieu de son visage étonnamment surpris. Il s'adossa contre le mur puis enfouit ses mains dans ses poches en détournant les yeux pour cacher sa honte ou plutôt il croyait qu'il était le vif du sujet.

- N'empêche que ça a l'air pas mal du tout ce petit feu d'artifice pour célébrer Umi-no-Hi ! (Hommage à la mer) La voix de Matsumoto tonna. Tous se retournèrent vers elle incompréhensiblement.

- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'on allait te laisser y aller dans cet état-là ? S'enquit le capitaine de la dixième alors que sa lieutenante haussait ses sourcils comme si elle avait mal entendu.

- Il faut que tu te reposes Matsumoto, tout comme toi Kairo si vous voulez avoir une chance de participer au feu d'artifice. Ajouta ce dernier.

- Je n'veux absolument pas louper ça ! Aller viens Kairo, on ne va pas se reposer sans avoir pris un p'tit bain hein ? S'enjoua-t-elle en attrapant son amie par les bras.

- Euh, oui, oui Matsumoto, si tu l'dis !

_oOo_

L'eau claire coulait au fond de la baignoire, oui c'était un bruit très relaxant en soit, tout comme la pluie. Plic, le dernier son de la dernière goutte d'eau venait de mettre à terme l'écoulement de l'eau chaude du robinet. L'eau trembla on venait d'y entrer une jambe puis l'autre avant de s'y allonger.

- C'est bon, tu peux tourner les yeux, Kairo. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas prendre ton bain avec moi, ça irait plus vite.

- C'est qu'il faut bien dire que tu as un corps beaucoup plus imposant que le mien.

Oui, Kairo n'avait pas vraiment tous les atouts féminins qu'offre la nature à certaines jeunes femmes. Pas qu'elle le prenait pour son complexe, non loin de là ! Sauf que se retrouver face à un corps comme celui de son ancien troisième siège l'intimidait un peu et on ne pouvait que l'envier. Elle n'avait pas l'air très malin à être assise sur une chaise en petite serviette qui moulait son corps avec son regard perdu sur ses pieds croisés.

- Allez, vient ! Insista une nouvelle fois Matsumoto en l'entrainant avec elle dans la baignoire.

Kairo fit un plongeon forcé la tête en avant, elle avait manqué de se prendre le rebord. L'eau gicla, le sol s'en retrouva couvert, les gouttes au bord gouttaient jusqu'au sol. Elle releva subitement la tête hors de l'eau en respirant à pleine bouffé et en recrachant l'eau qu'elle avait avalé. Elle arma son poing en l'air et hurla.

- Non mais ça ne va pas ? J'aurais pu me noyer !

Rangiku la regarda droit dans les yeux et les baissa furtivement au niveau de sa poitrine visiblement hors de l'eau pour lui faire comprendre qu'ils y étaient un peu trop ressortit. Kairo suivit son regard et comprit alors. Elle replongea sa poitrine rapidement et détourna les yeux.

- Ce n'est pas dans une baignoire comme celle-ci que tu vas te noyer ! Et puis, l'eau ne devrait pas trop être ton ennemi, vu que c'est le pouvoir de ton Zanpakutõ ! J'me trompe ?

- Hum, non… Murmura-t-elle en rougissant un petit peu de honte.

Matsumoto esquissa un petit rire en attrapant de sa main gauche son poignet à fin de s'étirer. Elle plongea la tête au fond de la baignoire et en ressortit en attrapant les mèches de ses cheveux pour en former une queue de cheval. Qui était la plus grande des deux ? Allez savoir tien !

- Bon, moi je vais me préparer ! Annonça cette dernière en se levant. Kairo détourna une nouvelle fois le visage.

Elle rit de nouveau puis attrapa de ses doigts une serviette bleu claire pour se l'enfiler autour de son corps et s'en saisit d'une autre pour ses cheveux. Elle posa ses pieds humides sur le tapis de bain qui l'était encore plus. Cette sensation très agréable de marcher sur quelque chose de spongieux…. Puis elle sortit en ouvrant la porte et la referma juste après laissant Kairo flâner tranquillement dans son bain qu'elle dû vider et remplir de nouveau à cause de l'eau qui avait pris une teinte rosé à cause des traces de sang qui restait même si elles s'étaient rincées avant d'y rentrer pour s'en débarrasser le plus possible.

Elle se passa du savon sur ses plaies et grimaça. Ça lui piquait et atrocement. La même sensation que se planter une aiguille entre la peau et l'ongle ou carrément la remuer dans la plaie. Puis plus rien, plus de douleur. Elle se rinça à l'eau tiède et sortit à son tour de la salle de bain après avoir ouvrit la fenêtre.

_OoO_

C'est après une heure de repos ou plutôt une heure de préparation, donc de vêtements, de cheveux et de maquillages que Rukia, Matsumoto et Kairo décidèrent enfin de descendre ou voir même de se montrer. C'est dans une robe bleue outremer et des spartiates exactement de même couleur que Rukia irait au feu. Elle lui arrivait aux genoux et était bustier. Quant à Matsumoto, elle avait opté pour une tunique blanche mi- transparente laissant une vue parfaite sur son soutien-gorge noir. Juste en dessous, elle portait un short court et blanc avec des sandales noires. Pour finir, Kairo dans un combi-short rouge framboise avec des ballerines blanches.

Ils avancèrent le long des maisons et des routes pendant tout juste un quart d'heure avant d'arriver à la plage où bien sûr le feu d'artifice aurait lieu. Stop, oui stop, ils s'arrêtèrent pour contempler le paysage illuminé par des lanternes. La plupart flottaient sur l'eau et s'écoulaient au sens du courant. On appelait ça le festival des lanternes. Elles passèrent de l'autre côté du Torii (portail traditionnel japonais) en brillant avant de s'éteindre. Un spectacle magnifique oui, mais on disait aussi que de l'autre côté de ce Torii ce trouvait nos pires cauchemars. C'est pour cela que c'est sur ces lanternes qu'on y inscrivait nos pires terreurs, ce qui nous faisait frémir, trembler de peur et le fait de s'éteindre de nous les effacer. La superstition, oui on appelait ça comme ça. A qui veut y croire, à qui veut s'en débarrasser.

C'est en suivant le courant des yeux que leur regard s'arrêta rapidement. Deux silhouettes bien familières semblaient elles aussi regarder ce spectacle. Pour des personnes qui n'en avait jamais vu, c'était bien l'une des plus belles choses. Autant de lumière, autant de bonne humeur, autant de liens et tout cela sans que le vrai spectacle n'ait toujours commencé. Leurs yeux brillaient.

- Yo ! Ikkaku, Yumichika !

- Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Matsumoto, capitaine Hitsugaya et ? Citèrent les deux membres de la onzième division.

- Kairo de la division zéro ! Se présenta cette dernière en se penchant en avant.

- Division zéro ? Mais, normalement…

- On sait ! On vous expliquera ça plus tard ! Coupa Ichigo qui venait de s'interposait entre la jeune Shinigami et les deux jeunes hommes. Il avait déjà assez entendu cette histoire, oui.

Toujours les mêmes plumes d'autruches, toujours le même crâne chauve. Ils venaient eux aussi de la Soul Society et passer eux aussi des vacances sur terre. Surtout que cet évènement avait attiré leur attention comme des mouches sur un pot de miel, sauf qu'eux, étaient plus classe, plus élégant et surtout plus fort.

- Eh Matsumoto ! Ça te dirait de… Commença Ikkaku.

Truc qui cloche. Elle n'était plus là. Ils s'exaspérèrent tous, où était-elle passé ? A un stand de lanterne. Elle tandis une poignée de pièces au vendeur puis partit se diriger vers le bord de la mer en s'équipant d'un stylo. Elle y inscrit : _Ne jamais te perdre, tu es ma raison de vivre. _

Mignon comme tout. A qui adressait-elle se message ? On ne sait pas, elle seule détient la réponse et tant qu'elle ne l'aura confié à personne, et bien personne ne saura.

- Dis Matsumoto, je peux te parler deux minutes.

- Ah ! Capitaine, vous m'aviez fait peur !

Il arqua son sourcil.

- Oui, bien sûr. Continua sa lieutenante.

Il l'emmena un peu plus loin, à l'écart des autres et se posèrent sur le sable, au bord de l'eau. Matsumoto s'étira et posa sa tête sur les genoux de son capitaine. Ce dernier un peu gêner grogna quelque chose que lui seul savait, que lui seul pouvait entendre.

- Tu as le Bankai, n'est-ce pas ?

Hein ? Comment savait-il ça ? Impossible, il ne pouvait pas avoir senti son reiatsu, elle le contrôlait parfaitement. Du moins…

- Je l'ai senti depuis la chambre.

Et si… Il l'avait bien sentit. Il n'était pas son capitaine pour rien. Mais elle aurait tant voulut le cacher. Elle se redressa subitement, fronça les sourcils et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- O…Oui.

Il lui sourit. Pourquoi, pourquoi lui souriait-il. Oh non… Pas ça…

- Tu sais que tu pourrais facilement devenir capitaine ! Il y a encore trois places vacantes.

- Non !

Non ? Oui, non. Elle ne voulait pas, pas maintenant. La première fusée explosa dans les airs, suivis des autres. Les couleurs se mélangeaient et s'unissaient même.

- Pourquoi non Matsumoto ?

- Parce que. J'ai commencé dans cette division et je terminerai dans cette division. Quand je vous ai rencontré j'étais dans cette division, quand on a vaincu Aizen j'étais dans cette division et quand je…

Elle s'arrêta. Elle allait trop loin, mais il le fallait. Comment ? Oui, oui, comment ? Toshiro se saisit de son poignet sans trop serré et surtout pas froidement. Non aucunes douleurs.

- Je n'ai pas envie de vous perdre une nouvelle fois capitaine. Quand je vous ai perdu de vu lors de cette guerre, j'étais tellement inquiète que je ne me concentrais plus sur mon combat, j'allais y rester. Vous m'avez choisi comme lieutenant et j'ai accepté. J'aurais très bien pu refuser tout comme Hinamori aurait pu être votre lieutenante et refuser d'être celle d'Aizen. Tout comme moi j'aurais pu être la lieutenante de Gin. Ce n'est pas du jour au lendemain que je vais partir juste parce que j'ai acquis le niveau supérieur de mon Zanpakutõ. Non, loin de là.

- Matsumoto…

Oui elle l'avait dit, oui elle ne savait pas ce qu'il se passerait ensuite, oui elle ressentait quelque chose mais quoi ? Plus fort que l'amitié, plus fort que ce qu'elle ressentait pour son ami d'enfance Gin, celui qui l'avait sauvé de toutes tristesses, de mort subite à cause de la soif et de la faim, celui qui l'avait incité à le suivre. Sinon, surement qu'aujourd'hui elle ne ferait pas partie de sa division, surement qu'aujourd'hui elle ne l'aurait jamais connu, surement qu'aujourd'hui elle ne l'aurait jamais aimé. Elle ne pouvait que le remercier, mais aujourd'hui Gin n'est plus d'ici et il s'était battu avec tout ce qui lui restait et était mort dans la dignité.

Elle sentait son souffle chaud sur son visage, elle tremblait, elle avait chaud, son ventre semblait explosé. Mais de bonheur… Pourquoi ? Peut-être que c'était tout simplement ce qu'elle avait attendu depuis longtemps, mais rien n'avait été révélé. Elle hésitait, elle ne savait pas qui choisir jusqu'à ce que pendant cette guerre elle le remarque enfin. Tout ce temps oui, mais ça en valait surement la peine. Oui surement. Peut-être que s'il était toujours là aujourd'hui, elle aurait été aussi troublé qu'avant ? Surement. Mais elle décida de le vivre maintenant, son choix était pris, et il avait était choisi depuis longtemps mais elle ne le savait pas.

La distance entre leur de visage diminuait dangereusement. Le voulait-il vraiment ? Hum oui puisque c'est lui qui depuis le début franchissait les distances les unes après les autres. La chaleur leur montait au joues. Voir son capitaine comme ça de si près ne pouvait que la faire sourire. Mais c'est elle qui franchit la dernière ligne droite. Enfin. L'unisson parfait de deux corps opposés, de deux natures opposés. Et alors ? Si c'était ce qu'ils voulaient, tant mieux. La valse en était de plus belle, leur langue ne savait que trop bien comment la danser. Délicatement mais en donnant tout son amour, oui c'était ça le vrai baiser. Fermant leurs yeux pour pouvoir mieux la savourer jusqu'à la fin de la dernière note avant de les rouvrirent.

Ils se sourirent mutuellement puis entrelacèrent leurs doigts et ne se lâchèrent plus. Matsumoto s'enfouit contre le torse de son capitaine avant de lui donner un second baiser. Oui ils s'aimaient et c'était un fait. Le vrai spectacle avait vraiment commencé de toutes ses couleurs. Vraiment. « _Vrai_ » ce mot que tout le monde croit faux. Qui rime avec hypocrite et mensonge. Sauf que là, il avait un sens, son _propre_ sens, pas besoin de lui ajouter des lettres ni de lui trouver des synonymes. Vrai.

_Tu es ma raison de vivre._

Taki : Taki est le nom de famille de ma petite Kairo ! Qui veut aussi dire « Cascade » ou « Chute d'eau » !

_*_* Encore cette tête je suppose ? A qui s'adressait donc ce message si guimaaauve ? :D_  
_On ne voit jamais ce couple là je trouve, et c'est bien dommage ! _  
_Surtout dites-moi ce que vous en pensez en commentaire, j'y répondrais avec plaisir ! :)_  
_Par contre je n'aurais juste pas le temps d'y répondre durant les trois jours à venir donc je n'aurais aussi pas le temps d'écrire... Enfin pas que je n'aurais pas le temps, juste que je ne pourrais pas tout court, il n'y aura pas de connexion internet là où je vais... Mais rien ne m'empêche d'avoir des idées ! Héhé bah oui :D mais je n'aurais sans doute pas de quoi les écrire u_û. Il faut donc que je fasse de la place pour ma petite cervelle et que je la mette en mode "ON" _

_Bon et bien, à la prochaine hein ! ;)_


	7. Chapitre Septième

_Hallo ! C'est moi ou le fandom déserte complétement ? Enfin bon, pas le sujet ! x) _  
_Pour ce chapitre gardez à côté de vous une bassine pour mes niaiseries totalement mielleuses, guimauves et tout ce qui va avec !_  
_Un autre couple nah ! Vous l'aurez certainement compris. Aussi vous avez une chance de 93 % de savoir qui sera ce fameux couple ! Très précise hein ! :D _  
_Grosse connerie que je viens de sortir x) en fait ça ne change pas de l'habitude ! Aussi j'ai écrit ce chapitre en écoutant Downtown & Make Your Own Kind of Music. Ecoutez les, si ça vous dit :D_  
_Ah oui, petite note, je tiens à préciser que ce chapitre commence avant le feu d'artifice donc le chapitre six. Donc pour ceux qui ont atterris sur ce chapitre vous pouvez parfaitement comprendre, enfin du moins je crois ;)_

Ichigo ! La voix de la parfaite inconnue tonna en faisant une entrée fracassante.

Ce dernier jura intérieurement, serra les poings sur son oreiller et grogna.

Mais ferme là ! Tu sais quelle heure il est ?

Celle de te lever sans doute. Tout le monde est en bas et ils sont déjà tous habillé, enfin par tout le monde, il n'y a que Renji, le capitaine Hitsugaya et moi. Kairo et Matsumoto ne sont pas encore revenues.

Ah ouais ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire, Rukia. Rétorqua Ichigo alors qu'il se retournait sur le dos en appuyant ses yeux à l'aide de ses paumes de mains.

Eh mais j'suis sérieuse ! Lève-toi bon sang ! La brunette sauta sur le lit du rouquin.

Fou-moi la paix.

Ichigo lui attrapa la cheville et la fit tomber jusqu'à sol sur son postérieur dans un cri de douleur vague comme « Aïe ! ». Elle se massa son fessier avant de se lever sans prononcer mots et de s'en aller. Il voulait lui lancer un désoler en tendant la main mais la Shinigami avait déjà descendu les marches des escaliers.

Merde !

Oui il avait merdé c'est sûr. Mais aussi elle se blesse trop facilement, faut dire qu'elle est un peu trop fragile comme Shinigami. Ses sourcils éternellement froncés se froncèrent encore plus. De sa main il attrapa un T-shirt et un jean pour ensuite se dépêcher de descendre les escaliers. La seule et unique marche toujours trop haute ou toujours trop basse, manqua de lui faire tomber la tête la première.

Rukia était assise à la table, avalant un morceau de sa tartine pain beurre à la confiture de fraise entourée des deux autres Shinigamis. Elle n'avait pas mentit, Rangiku et Kairo n'étaient toujours pas là. Il s'approcha d'elle, histoire de lui prononcer ses excuses. Elle lui lança un regard qui en disait long sur son mécontentement.

Rukia, je peux te parler deux minutes s'il te plait ?

Hum. Pour quoi faire ?

Ne joue pas l'idiote et viens.

Ils s'éloignèrent de leurs amis et se rapprochèrent vers la porte d'entrée.

Surtout ne pose pas de questions et suis-mois.

Mais Ichigo ?

Il fit mine de ne rien entendre et l'incita à la suivre. Elle se demandait où est-ce qu'il pourrait l'emmener, elle ne voyait vraiment pas. Le motif ? Là non plus elle ne voyait pas d'idées claires lui monter à la tête. Ils arpentaient des rues qu'elle ne connaissait même pas.

Elle apprit aussi un nouveau moyen de transport. Vous savez celui qui nous mène d'un point A à un point B. Celui qui nous fait valdinguer contre ses parois à un rondpoint ou pendant un virage. Celui où des gens montent et descendent à leur point B. Celui qui nous fait payer plus ou moins trop cher le billet histoire que nos économies en prennent un coup, pour ensuite sentir les odeurs très enivrantes des passagers. Celui qui s'arrête à un feu rouge pendant des plombes et qui circulent de moins en moins vite quand il y a de la circulation, et qui nous met en retard. Le bus ! Oui acclamons haut et fort cette révolution ! Et Rukia l'a appris à ses dépens !

De l'intérieur près des vitres somptueusement lavées on voyait même des personnes à pied qui allait beaucoup plus vite que cet engin des enfers. Tiens, puisqu'on en parle, les enfers, si ça se trouve ils voyagent en bus ? Oui l'horreur tout de même !

Elle se plaignit auprès d'Ichigo qui insista de nouveau sur le fait qu'ils y arriveraient bientôt. Tu parles oui, elle ne savait pas que bientôt était synonyme de « dans longtemps » ou de « dans une demi-heure à tout cassé » ! C'est aussi ça chez les voyageurs de bus habitués. Quand tu ne connais pas et que tu oses demander dans combien de temps on arrive, ils te répondent toujours « dans pas longtemps » l'habitude est trompeuse faut aussi croire.

Enfin tout ça pour dire que Rukia s'en est faite une idée bien réel. Il y a aussi le métro et le RER mais bon on ne va pas s'attarder sur le sujet plus longtemps ! Ils descendirent à une station nommé Yuuenchi.

Parc d'attraction ? Répéta la brune.

Elle n'obtient qu'un sourire comme réponse. C'est drôle, elle avait déjà une idée toute faite de cet endroit. Elle ne savait pas à quoi cela pouvait ressembler, elle n'y était donc jamais allée de sa vie. Elle a raté quelque chose, mais plus pour très longtemps. Elle imaginait des cris à en perdre haleine, des attractions nous faisant tourner la tête, et d'autre nous faisant se reposer de toute cette adrénaline.

Ichigo paya les deux entrées avant d'entrer dans le parc. Elle n'était pas déçue, tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé y était. Enfin tout en mieux, parce que là, tout avait été mis en avant, tout avait été mis en scène et en action. Ses yeux pétillaient, c'était à peine si elle se retenait de sauter partout dans tous les sens. Elle ressemblait soudainement à une fillette de huit ans. C'est drôle comme un endroit ou une personne peut changer la personnalité des gens !

Ils firent toutes sortent d'attractions, celles où notre cœur manque plusieurs battement, donc celles où on a les jambes au ciel et la tête au sol ou plutôt dirigées vers le sol, celles où elle ne fait que des tours, il y a aussi celles où notre ventre fait des bonds pas possible. Oui plein de ce style, c'est drôle comme ces sensations ressemblent à l'amour non ? Après il y avait les calmes et paisibles du style, balade sur un torrent d'eau, qui à la chute ne parait plus si calme que ça et aussi celles où notre porte monnaies ce vide pour ce remplir le ventre. Bon tout ça sous des cris qui en disaient long pour enfin conclure sur un jeu de tire.

Mince ! Mais je n'y arriverais jamais ! Je ne pourrais jamais l'avoir ! Se plaignit Rukia alors qu'elle venait de manquer d'éclater avec une fléchette, un ballon de baudruche qui la narguait en restant là à flotter juste à côté du gros lot qu'elle voulait tant.

Hum ? Tu n'arrives pas à éclater un ballon c'est ça ? Répondit Ichigo, la tête appuyait dans le creux de sa main.

Mais puisque t'es si doué, tu n'as qu'à le faire, toi, le beau parleur que tu es !

Passe-moi ça.

Il lui attrapa la fléchette qu'elle tenait du bout de ses doigts fins en se positionnant juste devant le ballon à éclater. D'un geste rapide et fluide il planta la fléchette dans le mur.

Pas si doué que ça hein Ichigo ?

Rukia ce moquait de lui avec finesse et avait trouvé le moment propice à cet effet.

Un autre tour s'il vous plait.

Ichigo tendit la somme au monsieur qui tenait le stand de tir. Il remit exactement le même nombre de ballons que son amie avait pu éclater au tour précédent, c'est-à-dire quatre. Le ballon qui les narguait depuis tout à l'heure était toujours là, bien en place.

_Toi, je t'aurais crois-moi ! _Pensa Ichigo avant de lui planter son arme si robuste dans sa paroi de latex.

Il s'écria de joie après avoir vu que le ballon n'y avait pas résisté. Ce n'était qu'un ballon tout de même. Ichigo avait encore en possession neuf fléchettes et il restait neuf ballons. Un sans-fautes s'annonçait rude. Du moins il y arrivait jusqu'au moment où il manqua le septième ballon. Bilan, il lui restait deux flèches pour trois ballons. Rukia en eu le moral déçu, sa mine s'assombrit.

Ichigo… Tu sais, ce n'est pas grave, ne gaspille pas ton argent rien que pour moi.

Il s'approcha d'elle et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

Parce que tu crois que je n'y arriverai pas ?

Son souffle était chaud et sa était voix sincère, elle frémit au fait de le savoir si près d'elle pour lui faire une si petite promesse de rien du tout.

Il perça son huitième ballon, avec son avant dernière flèche. La pression était haute, voir même très haute, mais encore une fois, ce n'est qu'un ballon de baudruche, enfin non, deux, un violet et un blanc. Il attrapa la dernière fléchette rouge et blanche, la bloqua et la serra dans l'espace presque inexistant que son pouce et son index formaient. Il arma son bras en faisant reculer son coude derrière son épaule, ses yeux était plissés. De fines gouttes de sueur perlaient sur sa peau. Le suspense était à son comble, oh oui.

Les deux ballons s'alignèrent rapidement grâce à un coup de vent qui venait de suivre son chemin. C'était la seule chance, l'unique ! Shplak ! Ichigo manqua de tressaillir, ses jambes étaient devenues soudainement lourdes, une sueur froide passa dans sa colonne vertébrale. Il venait d'empaler les deux ballons qui n'y étaient plus dans ce petit truc pointu. Comment des ballons et des flèches pouvaient rendre aussi euphorique deux personne ? Le grands mystère, surement que le fait de gagner prouve que ce n'était pas un simple jeu ? Héhé oui.

Les yeux de Rukia brillaient. Il avait gagné et surement qu'il avait gagné rien que pour elle. Ses pieds démangeaient.

Bien mon jeune garçon, on peut dire que tu as gagné le gros lot de justesse. Qu'est-ce que ça serra ?

Euh, cette peluche, là, en forme de lion s'il vous plait. Lui répondit le rouquin en lui adressant un clin d'œil qui se dirigeait vers une autre peluche.

Le vendeur lui sourit et inclina sa tête pour dire oui.

Quoi ? Un Kon géant mais il se foutait de sa gueule ou bien ? Elle lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule et n'y était allé de main morte. Il cria son mécontentement.

Mais je plaisante, regarde ce qu'il nous donne avant de piquer ta crise de nerf !

Quoi ? Mais c'est la peluche Chappy ! C'est exactement ce que je voulais. Merci, Ichigo.

Elle en avait les larmes aux yeux et lui sauta au coup. Ichigo ne comprenait pas au début, mais bon, elle avait ses raisons. Les yeux violets de Rukia se retrouvèrent vite perdus dans la couleur chocolat qu'avaient les yeux du roux. Et je ne sais trop commun l'espace qui demeurait entre leurs deux visages diminuèrent grandement et étaient désormais complètement inexistant. Ils approfondirent leur baiser vivement. Le souffle chaud de chacun qui se portait sur le visage de l'autre ne faisait qu'augmenter leur plaisir. Ils se stoppèrent, ne se quittant plus des yeux. Ichigo la reposa au sol, et repris son sérieux.

On ne devrait pas faire ça.

Hein ? Comment ça, on ne devrait pas ? Tu plaisantes là j'espère !

Non, je ne plaisante pas. J'ai peut-être retrouvé mes pouvoirs de Shinigamis, mais je ne reste pas plus qu'un humain.

Rukia eut un rire totalement faux.

Alors quoi, on s'embrasse et toi c'est la seule chose qui te reste à dire, Ichigo ? Je te rappelle quand même que chaque âme du Rukongai avant était humaine, est chaque Shinigami était cette même âme.

Comprend moi, je ne dis pas ça à la légère.

Si seulement ! Tu sais, comme tu viens de dire, ce n'est pas toi le Shinigami ici, ce n'est donc pas toi qui risque de te retrouver juger !

Justement, tu n'es donc pas décidé à le comprendre, je crois.

Tu crois mal.

Non, crois moi, j'aurais tellement voulu continuer, faire enrager ton frère et…

Alors c'est pour ça, pour que mon frère te la voit mauvaise ?

Elle tourna les talons, serra les poings, et s'en alla rapidement en direction de la sortie du parc laissant sa peluche Chappy derrière elle. Ses larmes se mirent à couler sans arrêt possible.

_Et merde. En plus qu'est-ce que je vais faire dans la rue avec… Chappy ? _Pensa Ichigo en jurant.

Il attrapa la peluche par l'étiquette qui s'y trouvait à son coup et s'en alla sans dire mot. Il avait tout gâché, encore une fois. A croire qu'il avait un dont spécial pour ça. Il fonça à l'arrêt de bus, espérant qu'elle s'y trouverait. Si non, il espérait quand même qu'elle soit rentrée chez lui sans problème et qu'elle ne se serait pas perdue en chemin. Sinon, qu'elle galère ça va être…

Non, elle n'était pas à l'arrêt. Mince, pourvut que… Il n'osa pas continuer la suite et alla regarder le temps d'attente. 15 minutes, oui elle avait dût prendre le suivant, enfin il l'espérait vraiment.

Encore une des facultés d'un bus, le temps d'attente. Il faut croire qu'attendre est l'une des activités la plus courante chez l'Homme. Il prit donc le prochain et rentra en tornade et en panique chez lui en claquant la porte d'une façon très calme…

Ah tu es donc là ! S'exclama Renji. Tu ne voulais pas nous dire un truc concernant ce soir ?

Si, si, mais il faut que je règle quelque chose avant, et après j'irais vous en parler, espérant que Matsumoto et Kairo reviennent vite ! Dis-moi, Rukia ne serait-elle pas déjà rentré ?

Tu es à la bourre dans ce cas, elle s'est enfermé dans ta chambre sans me dire pourquoi. Enfin, elle ne m'a même pas adressé la parole !

Merde, c'est bien ce que je pensais.

Pourquoi, tu y es pour quelque chose ?

Hum, on va dire ça.

Ichigo ouvrit une nouvelle fois la porte, mais pour sortir.

_Si elle s'est enfermée dans ma chambre, c'est qu'elle veut me faire regretter jusqu'à bout. Elle ne me laissera jamais entrer, dans ce cas-là, il faut que je passe par la fenêtre. Rentrer en effraction chez moi, dans ma propre chambre, non mais j'vous jure des fois…_

Il saisit son rebord de fenêtre après avoir fait un saut qui en laisserait plus d'un d'époustouflés. Quelle chance qu'elle ait laissé la fenêtre ouverte, parce que déjà rentrer dans sa chambre comme ça c'est une honte énormissime alors si en plus il doit casser sa fenêtre pour ensuite en racheter une autre, tout ne tournerait plus rond.

Ah sa grande stupéfaction, il n'y avait personne. Surement qu'elle se trouvait dans son placard, la tête entre ses bras qui étaient posés sur ses genoux, recroquevillait sur elle-même. Il ouvrit le placard et la voyait exactement comme dans ses pensées.

Alors tu es venu ?

C'est encore ma chambre que je sache.

C'est aussi la mienne.

Si tu veux…

Qu'est-ce que t'es venu faire ?

M'excuser ?

Tss, qui t'a dit que ça marchera hein ?

Elle tourna sa tête vers lui, ses yeux étaient humides et des coulés de larmes brillaient sur sa peau. Il n'aimait pas la voir dans cet état, surtout si c'est à cause de lui. En y réfléchissant bien, il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, non jamais. Cela l'attristé, Rukia était bel et bien fragile, c'était ce genre de personne qui a besoin de quelqu'un pour se maintenir, sinon qui sait où elle en serait maintenant. Il lui attrapa l'arrière du dos, la faisant se coller contre lui. Elle n'arrivait pas à résister, du moins elle ne le voulait pas. Elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui, laissant ses larmes couler une nouvelle fois pour évacuer.

Tu as changé d'avis ?

Ne joue pas l'idiote, comme si ce que j'avais dit m'avait fait plaisir. Ce m'est impossible.

C'est ça, pourtant tu l'as dit…

Et si je m' excuse. Ça change ton idée ?

Elle s'extirpa un petit peu pour le voir en face d'elle, parler face à face.

Essaye pour voir.

Ichigo lui sourit puis l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Ses mains parcouraient ses cheveux ébène, les mains de la Shinigami posaient sur son T-shirt ressentant parfaitement la musculature d'Ichigo. Un gros câlin s'impose.

Ça te dit, un feu d'artifice ce soir ?

Avec plaisir, Ichigo Kurosaki.

Et maintenant rejoindre Renji en bas, aussi ?

Ah oui, c'est vrai qu'il est tout seul.

Hum… Je t'aime, Rukia Kuchiki.

Moi aussi Ichigo.

_Et voilou ! Qu'est-ce que je vous ai dit au début ! xD Je peux comprendre que des fois j'écris vraiment bizarrement, et ça devient de plus en plus courant. Au cas où je préfère vous dire à l'avance paix à vos âmes :D_  
_Aller bim bam bada boum j'fonce dans le mur ! n_n_  
_Sinon n'hésitez pas à commenter ! _  
_Tschüss ! xD _


End file.
